The overall objective of this study is to demonstrate the safety and effectiveness of the Steri-Oss TPS coated threaded EDI and the Steri-Oss TPS coated cylindrical EDI to serve as a root form replacement for natural dentition in the edentulous mandible. The study utilizes a titanium threaded EDI as a control.